A. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a data carrier card, in particular a chip card and/or magnetic strip card, as well as a method for manufacturing a data carrier card.
B. Related Art
Data carrier cards today are fabricated mostly from plastic foils, for example in that several foils are laminated with each other, so as to form a card body, whereby the card body as a rule is punched out from the foils and further processed subsequently, so as to provide a corresponding data storage means and/or data processing means on the card body, in particular in the form of a microchip or of a magnetic strip.
Generally plastic foils can be manufactured through extrusion methods, in which a melt stream of plastic material is molten in an extruder and pressed through a nozzle to form the foil.
In the publication print DE 102004013201 A1 a so-called coextrusion method is described, in which at least two polymeric melt streams with different composition are joined to thereby manufacture foils with areas of different material properties.
In the publication print GB 2348394 A a further method for coextrusion is described, in which a foil is formed from longitudinal strips with different colors between a lower and an upper layer.
From the unpublished German patent application DE 102008029433.0 a data carrier card is known that contains a foil having two surface areas with different material properties. The foil is manufactured by coextrusion.
In the manufacture of conventional data carrier cards there is the problem that areas with different material properties, such as e.g. regions with different color configuration, must be produced in separate processing steps, e.g. through printing technological measures, thereby making the manufacture of such data carrier cards elaborate.